


Always You

by ChaoticBliss



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Riarkle, hella riarkle, i made this fic like three years ago so bare with me, joshaya, lucadora, smucas, zage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBliss/pseuds/ChaoticBliss
Summary: "You loved me once Farkle, why can't you do it again?" I asked as I tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall from my face."I can't do that Riley" he said and with every word my heart seemed to break even more if that was even possible."And why is that?" I questioned not being able to help my natural instincts."Because I never stopped loving you Riley. I can start something that never ended" he said his brown eyes meeting mine.





	1. Girl Meets Goodbye

Riley

"Dad this isn't fair, you can't let him take Farkle away!" I exclaimed as I paced the living room floor of our New York apartment.

"I'm sorry Riley but we need to go before it's too late to say goodbye" I stared at him in shock. He was just going to let this happen.

"Farkle is our friend and friends don't let friends go off to fancy boarding schools where they won't get to see each other" I argued, refusing to just drop this subject.

"Come on Riles, we talked about this. We can't stop him from going and plus this is a great opportunity for him. We need to be there for him, he would do the same for us," Maya said as she got up from her seat at the kitchen table.

"But Farkle doesn't want to go, his dad is making him! How are you so okay with this? This is Farkle were talking about, one of our best friends" I practically screamed at her.

"Riley, honey I think you need to calm down. Farkle will be fine and you guys will get to see each other when he comes home for the holidays" my mom stated, the worry evident in her tone.

I looked around to see Maya with her eyes wide and my dad looking at me in shock. They've never seen me so angry before, heck I haven't even seen myself so angry.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want him to go" I stated weakly as I sat down on the couch.

In seconds Maya was next to me, pulling my head down on her shoulder in an effort to comfort me. Normally hugs would make me feel better but this one didn't seem to be working.

"I know Riles, no one want to see him go but there's nothing we can do to stop it. In two hours Farkle will be boarding a plane to London and all we can do now is go say goodbye" Maya told me.

I'm sure her intentions were good but all it really did was make me feel worse. I just don't understand why Farkle has to leave. He's got everything he needs here. His friends. His family.

Me.

"Why is this so hard Maya?" I asked her as a warm tear slid down my face.

"I don't know kid, but if it were easy it wouldn't be as fun" Maya said and I laughed at my best friend's attempt to cheer me up. I sighed before standing up and wiping my tear stained cheeks.

"I think I'm ready" I said after along silence in which I used I to build my strength.

"You sure Riley?" My father sated and I nodded quickly before I could change my mind. I didn't want to be the reason for why we didn't get to say goodbye to Farkle.

"Alright then, let's go" Maya said as she hooked her arms with mine and led me to the front door. Auggie and my parents followed shortly after with the same glum demeanor as Maya and I. As much as we tried to ignore it, we all knew that we might be losing Farkle and a part of our family along with him.

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

I wasn't ready at all and I was just now realizing it. It was too late to turn back now.

We took the subway to Upper East Side of Manhattan where Farkle and his billionaire father live. I've only been to Farkle's house once and it was to help get the science project we did in first grade.

Farkle built most of it but I got to make it pretty.

I hesitantly got out of the car and looked up at Farkle's home or should I say penthouse. It was beautiful and if I squinted really hard I could almost see through one of the windows.

"Riley, Maya, over here" I whipped my head around to see Farkle waving frantically at us. An unfamiliar man was putting Farkle's lime green suitcases in the back of a limo.

"Guess we made it just in time huh" Maya said from beside me. She took off in a sprint towards the limo before I could answer. Zay and Lucas were next Farkle, probably saying their goodbyes. Lucas brought Farkle in for a hug just as Maya arrived nest to them.

I stared after them and watched as they hugged and said their goodbyes. I was frozen in place, I couldn't move and I had no idea why.

"Riley, aren't you going to go say goodbye?" my dad asked from behind me, I didn't answer. If I went over there, If I said goodbye and admitted he was leaving then I would be accepting that he really was going and that there's a possibility that he won't come back.

I continued to watch my friends from my spot on the sidewalk unable to move. Farkle's eyes met mine and I could see the confusion on his face.

Farkle told the unfamiliar man something before making his way over to me. I thought about running away but I didn't want to see the look on his face. He might take it the wrong way and I would end up hurting him. I could never hurt Farkle.

"Riley" Farkle began but I quickly cut him off.

"You're not supposed to leave Farkle, this isn't how our story is supposed to go. You're are Canada Farkle, we need our Canada remember. Canada's not supposed to leave, you're just not" I blurted out right before the tears began.

"Riley I'm sorry, If I could stay I would bu-" I interrupted him again.

"Then stay, you don't want to go and none of us wants you to go so don't. You don't have to leave Farkle. You could stay with us and go to school with all your friends and-" I started but Farkle stopped me before I could get too far.

"Riley, I don't think that's how it works. I have to be at the airport and boarding a plane in an hour. I'm sorry but I have to go" he said his was voice apologetic and filled with sorrow and worry. Farkle always worried about us, it's one of the reasons why I love him so much.

I didn't notice the rest of the gang come near us until I the tears slowed down, clearing my vision slightly. At that point I really didn't care. Farkle pulled me into a hug and I let his familiar scent comfort me. He was warm and smelled like...well....Farkle.

"I have to go now" he said after a while, I could hear the reluctance in his voice.. I didn't try to fight him this time, I knew there was no use.

I reluctantly pulled away from my friend and wiped my eyes. "Promise you'll come back someday" I said, sticking out my pinky before he had the chance to turn around and walk away. He looked me, his blue eyes piercing through my brown ones.

"I promise Riley" he said as he interlaced our pinkys.

"Bring it in you two" Lucas said interrupting our moment. We found ourselves in the middle of a group hug.

"This is how I always want to remember us" I whispered, even though no one said it I knew they all agreed. We pulled apart from each other and watched as Farkle made his way to the limo.

"I love you Farkle " I whispered as the big black vehicle began to drive off. I knew he couldn't hear but he didn't have to. He already knew.

After a long time of standing in silence I turned to Maya to see her eyes just as watery as mine. We had just say goodbye to a friend. A good friend no a great one and we couldn't help but be sad. 

"This isn't very fun" I told her, she looked at me with sad eyes before bringing me into my third hug of the day. I cried into Maya's shoulder and I knew she was fighting hers.

I don't know how long I cried that night and I don't think I've ever cried that much

I miss Farkle.....


	2. Girl Meets Seven Years Later

"Riles" a sweet voice rang out quietly causing me snuggle deeper into my pillow.

"Come on Riles it's time to get up" the voice sang once again and I mumbled incoherently before snuggling closer to my bed.

"RILEY"

"GAHH" I screamed before tumbling to the ground in a mess of sheets. I landed face first on the carpeted floor and just because the carpet doesn't mean it didn't hurt.

I rolled over to see my best friend practically dying of laughter. You know the kind of laughter where no sound comes out and you sound like you're wheezing. That's the laughter she was currently experiencing and it was turning as read as a tomato.

"That wasn't funny Maya" I told her as I struggled to untangle myself from the mess of sheets. I don't know how but I seemed to be only making the situation worst.

"Whoo" Maya said as she wiped a tear from her left eye, still trying to calm down from her recent hysterics.

"Haha very funny, now are you going to help me up or not" I said and I watched as she stuck her hand out and pulled me up. Despite being several inches shorter than me, that certainly didn't stop Maya from being stronger than me.

I stepped out of the covers with ease, well not so much ease but at least I didn't fall.

"Now would you care to explain to me why you decided to come in my room and wake me up like some kind of maniac!" I exclaimed at the blonde in front of me.

"You didn't forget did you?" Maya stared at me expectantly, it was like her blue eyes were burning a hole in my mind.

"Forget what?" I asked cluelessly, completely unaware of what she was talking about.

Maya rolled her sky blue eyes at my comment. "You're helping me move into Ranger Rick's place today" she informed me. I completely forgot about that.

"Yes now go get dressed and maybe fix that bird nest of hair you got there Riles" Maya said. My hand instinctively flew to my hair and I grimaced at the feeling. Maya smirked at my reaction before turning on her heel and walking out of my bedroom. I sighed as I made my way over to the radio dock to where my phone was plugged in.

I pressed play and the room was instantly filled with upbeat pop music that made me smile. I hummed along to the beat as I got myself ready for a shower. Minutes later my skin had come in contact with the hot water and I smiled at the feeling.

My mind wandered until it settled on my best friend and Lucas. Maya and Lucas have been dating since sophomore year in college and to be honest I wasn't surprised. Ever since they broke up in middle school they had unresolved feelings for each other. I just didn't think it would lead them to dating again. I mean I'm happy for them but sometimes their relationship seems a bit forced.

I'm not saying that I was jealous because believe me I wasn't. Lucas and I had already gone down that road and it just didn't work. Anyway, I'm happy for them both. They seem happy but I just hate to think of one of them getting hurt especially the last time when Maya was in a relationship. Let's just say it didn't end well, we ate a lot pf ice cream that month.

I shivered at the memory, let's just hope it never gets to that point.

I turned the water off and quickly got out. I dried off and got dressed in simple jeans and a floral print top. I pulled my damp brown hair into a high ponytail and slipped on some flats.

After I washed my face and brushed my teeth I made my way back into my room. I turned off the music and shoved my phone into my back pocket before walking out and into the living room.

I was surprised to see most of Maya' s stuff gone. Wow, she works fast.

"Hey Riles, can you grab the box right there" she said motioning to a box in the far right corner labeled Art Supplies.

"Lucas just got here and is downstairs with the truck" she stated as she walked out of our or should I say my apartment.

I grabbed the box, which was a lot heavier than I expected it to be, and made my way out as well. Lucas was opening the truck and helping Maya put her box in the back.

"Thanks babe" she said as he came back before pecking his lips lightly. I smiled at the small in gesture between my friends. It was times like this when I wished I had someone special in my life.

It seems all my friends are paired off. Zay and Vanessa got together last year after she moved to New York for a job. Charlie met a girl named Serena four months ago and I've never seen him so happy in my life. And Isadora, well she's happy working for a major bio engineering company in Manhattan. It seemed like everyone around me was happy except for me.

We finished moving within the hour and to be honest it was kind of irritating. Not the moving but the cute couple stuff they kept. I get it, I'm single and lonely, no need to rub it in.

We all piled into the front of the truck and Lucas pulled off. After about five minutes of driving I realized we were driving in the wrong direction.

"Uhh Lucas, where are we going buddy, I thought we were going to your house to unpack" I asked him, a weird feeling started to build in my stomach.

"Well Riley, we are it's just that we're making a little detour first" he stated vaguely.

"What exactly is this detour Lucas?" I asked cautiously.

"The airport.......to pick up Farkle" his words came out fast and took time for me to register them. When I finally did I felt like I was going to be sick, really sick.

"Look, I'm sorry but he called last night asking if I could pick him up from the airport. What was I supposed to say?" he exclaimed as his eyes flickered from Maya, the road and me.

"You were supposed to say no Lucas!" Maya almost screamed. I knew she was fuming. She only called him Lucas when things were serious.

"I'm sorry okay " he said, the statement was directed to both of us and I could hear the empathy in his tone. I knew he was sorry, he must've felt bad.

"Whatever" Maya said. You could here the resentment in her tone and I knew she was beyond mad. The tension in the room grew to the point it was almost unbearable.

I stopped paying attention to the couple as my stomach churned. Oh god, I'm gonna be sick!


	3. Girl Meets Awkward Car Rides and New Roomies

"I can't believe you did this Lucas" Maya ranted as we waited in the car for Farkle who we haven't seen or spoken to in three years.

"How many times do I have to say sorry? Just because he stopped being my friend doesn't mean I stopped being his. He asked me for help and I did the only thing I could do" Lucas defended and Maya scoffed at her boyfriend's words.

"There you go, always having to be the good guy well news flash Lucas, it's getting old" Maya spit at him.

"Oh really, that didn't seem to be a problem for you when we started going out" he shouted and that was my cue to leave. I scrambled out of my seat and shut the door leaving the couple left to bicker in private. I breathed a sigh of relief at the sudden peace and quiet. I breathed in deeply, trying to calm myself down.

I didn't want to see Farkle, not after how he treated Isadora or the way he cut us off from him three years ago after the break up. It was pretty sad to see Smackle like that, I never thought Farkle would do that to her.

"Riley" a familiar voice said and I whipped around to face none other than the Farkle Minkus.

My body tensed at the sound of his voice and the familiar puking feeling returned. I slowly turned around to face a familiar face that brought back so many good and bad memories. I somehow composed myself as I stared at the stranger in front of me. Sure I had known him my entire life, but he's different now.

I mean we've all changed in the three years he's been gone but still I think he's changed the most out of all of us.

"Hello Farkle" I stated quietly still staring at him like some kind of creep.

"How are you Riles?" I flinched at the sound of my nickname.

"Good, umm how was London" I asked cautiously.

"Same as always" he answered and that's when heard the hint of an accent in his voice. I guess it caught on, I mean he was there for several years.

"That's good" I said. This was uncomfortable and awkward and it felt really weird if I'm being honest. I wasn't used to Farkle being here, I don't think anyone was really.

"Look Rile-" he was interrupted by Maya, she screamed something at Lucas before slamming the door behind her and pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration and anger.

"Maya are you all right" Farkle asked before I could. He sounded genuinely concerned which partly surprised me.

"Since when do you care Farkle!" Maya spit at him glaring at him.

Farkle gulped and I couldn't help the giggle that left my mouth some things never change do they. They both turned to look at me and I immediately stopped smiling.

"Why are you laughing Matthews" Maya asked, her once glare turned into a look of confusion.

"I just find it funny that after all these years you still have the power to intimidate Farkle, Maya" I answered truthfully causing my best friend to smirk.

"Yeah, I guess some things never change huh" Farkle said.

"That's what I was thinking" I agreed and Farkle smiled. Farkle had one of those infectious smiles that made it impossible to not smile back and that's what I did. I smiled back and it felt good, to smile with Farkle while Maya smirked her infamous smirk. It was warm and cozy, like old times before feelings didn't show up and ruin everything.

The sound of Lucas screaming snapped me out of that cozy feeling and it took everything in me not to glare at him.

"Are you guys coming or what" he asked and I nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah, Farkle you're riding shot gun. I think I've had enough of Lucas for one day" Maya said rudely. I looked at her with concern but she shrugged it off before climbing into the backseat.

Lucas rolled his eyes before going around the car and helping Farkle put his luggage in the trunk. I took the opportunity to climb in the back seat of the car and try to talk to Maya.

"No talking Riley just silence" Maya said before I even head the chance to open my mouth.

"May-" I started but she quickly cut me off with a warning look. She may not want to talk right now but when she does I'll be there, I'm always there.

Lucas and Farkle climbed into the front and we quickly pulled out of the airport pickup. The car ride was tense and uncomfortable, Maya shut out the world with her headphone and ignored the world and her feelings which wasn't surprising. Lucas kept quiet and I couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his head.

Farkle kept busy with his phone but every now I would catch looking through the rearview mirror at Maya and Me. I could tell he was worried about her, Farkle still cared for Maya and as much as she hates to admits it she still cares about him too. Friendships like ours don't just fade, they may weaken but they never go away.

I forgot my phone in my apartment so I spent the entire time staring out of the window and onto the beautiful city of ours. I would never get over the view of New York, it was hard to. Sure it's not perfect but it's home and home is home.

We pulled up to my apartment and hour and a half later.

"Here's your stop, you sure you don't want us to walk to your door" Lucas asked, I looked around the neighborhood that was barely lit by street lights.

"Yeah, that would be nice" I said as the fear of the night slowly crept up on me.

"I'll do it" Farkle said as he got out of the car before anyone could protest. I reluctantly lead the way to my apartment. We walked in silence, it wasn't awkward it was actually kind of nice, comfortable even.

"Well here it is" I said as I climbed up the steps of my apartment.

"Nice, well goo-"he was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. He quickly pulled out his phone and excused himself as he went to answer it. Great, now I'm bored, maybe I should just go inside.

"What, h-how is that possible" Farkle's voice rang out causing me to look in his direction with concern.

"Please, I will have no where else to stay sir, there has to be another room" he pleaded through the phone an I unknowingly took a step forward.

"Yeah whatever" he said angrily before ending the call.

"Is everything okay Farkle?" I asked, he turned quickly to come and face me.

"Umm, no the hotel double booked my room and have no more rooms so I have no where to stay tonight" he said truthfully. I felt bad immediately, he had no where to go and knowing Maya, he definitely wasn't' going to stay at Lucas's place.

"You know, I..um...have an open room, you could stay there" I told him. Crap, crap, crap, what did I just do?

But it was too late, Farkle was already giving me that hopeful look and I couldn't say no to that.

"Are you sure Riley" he asked and I hesitantly nodded. What happened next surprised me, he ran up the steps and hugged me. The hug made me feel warm, comfortable and safe. I didn't want him to let go but he did, way too soon.

"I'm going to go grab my stuff. Thank you so much Riley" the use of my old nickname didn't make me flinch anymore instead it made me smile. What is going on with you Riley?

I watched as he sprinted towards the car, he seemed so grateful and that made me happy.

What are you thinking Riley, this is not good, this is really not good. Oh god, curse my need to do god will! I'm going to regret this a lot aren't I? But the look on his face when I said that told me otherwise.

What have I gotten myself into?


	4. Girl Meets Morning Fights,Work Doubts and Trouble In Paradise

[Riley]

"Morning Riley" I looked up from my bowl of Lucky Charms only to see a smiling Farkle, completely and utterly shirtless. Farkle had changed a lot in London, well physically that is. He had grown, he was a couple of inches taller than me now and I don't know how but he had gain muscle as well, I mean he was still lean but I don't know when or how he got abs but I honestly don't care right now. He kind of reminded of Barry Allen from that TV show The Flash that ended a couple of years ago. I loved that show.

"Riley, are you okay?" Farkle's voice snapped me back into reality and I nodded before looking away. I didn't want him to see the blush on my cheeks.

"Umm, yeah....w-why are you s-shirtless?" I stuttered out trying my best not look at him.

"I was about to take a shower, if that's alright with you. This is your place after all" Farkle said, the awkwardness returned once again and I felt like banging my head against a refrigerator door. 

"Yeah go ahead, I have to go to work in a little bi-"

"Oh where do you work" Farkle asked interrupting me. My head shot up and his blue eyes met with my brown ones, I quickly looked down at my bowl of cereal, trying to avoid eye contact at all costs.

"Umm, I'm a writer at WEN" I told him.

"World Entertainment News, that's cool, but isn't that company a tabloid and aren't they kind of mean" he said and I laughed at his reaction.

"Yeah it is, but it's the only place that would consider giving me the time of day let alone a job so I really can't complain" I told Farkle as I picked up my bowl and plopped it in the sink.

"Oh, I just never pictured as one of those writers" Farkle said.

"What do you mean one of those writers Farkle, writing is writing and I'm lucky that I get to do it. It doesn't matter what I write as long as it's me whose writing it" I exclaim as I turn around to face him.

He looked taken back by my outburst but I honestly didn't care.

"It's not like that Riley, I ju-" Now it was my turn to interrupt.

"Whatever Farkle, I have to go " I told him as I grabbed my bag and whipped it around my shoulder and stormed out of the apartment. I slammed the door behind me. I huffed a sigh before making my way down the streets of New York City. I walked in silence towards the bus stop, taking in the scenery of the city I called home.

My thought drifted to Farkle's opinion about my job. He had no right to say those things. Besides I like my job, it let's me voice my opinion on things going on today in the world. They may not be important things but still, it's a chance to get my voice heard and that's all that really matters, right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Lucas]

"Maya, can you just listen to m-" I began but was quickly interrupted by her, again!

"Get out!" she screamed as she pointed to the door, her eyes filled with rage as she stared at me. 

"You're blowing this way out of proportion Maya" I screamed.

"Like hell I am, Get out Lucas!" She yelled. Smoke was practically streaming out of her ears.

"This is my apartment Maya and I'll stay of I want to sta-"

"Out" she screamed, that was it. I am done with this and I'm done with her!

"Fine" I yelled back before stomping out of the apartment and slamming the door behind me. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in anger.

Crap, that was my freaking apartment! I pulled out my phone from my back pocket. I scrolled through my contacts, the first person that I thought of was Zay and then I remembered. Vanessa's in town and I really don't want to be there when they're together. Learned my lesson last time, I shivered at the thought before continuing to scroll.

Then it hit me, I need more friends.

There was only one contact left on my phone and I was pretty sure she was the only one who was home and alone tonight. Oh god, please say yes, please say yes!

I hesitantly pressed the call button and held it up to my ear.

"Lucas?" Smackle's voice rang out, she sounded tired and annoyed.

"Why are you calling me at, 11:09 pm?" she asked.

I smirked at her accuratness, she really was one interesting girl.

"Yeah, umm...well I was wondering if I could stay on your couch? Just for one night! I don't have anywhere to go, so yeah" I said quickly.

"Umm.......I guess that would be fine, but no funny business" she said and I couldn't help but laugh at her comment. Smackle and I'm relationship hadn't changed much, we still joke around and sometimes it's what I need to lighten up my day.

"Thanks, I'll be over in ten" I said before hanging up the phone and making my way down to the parking lot where my car awaited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Smackle answered the door without her glasses on. I mean her hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing Star Wars Pajamas with bunny slippers. But her glasses were off, I hadn't seen Smackle without them since middle school.

I never really realized how pretty her eyes were. They reminded me of the color of the coffee you see in the commercials. You know how it makes you feel all warm and you just want to go out and buy the coffee.

Wait, what?

"I set up some pillows for you on the couch and there are blankets in the linen closet down the hall" she told me and I nodded.

"W-what happened to your umm glasses" I asked before I could stop myself.

She looked at me strangely before rolling here eyes.

"I don't sleep in my glasses Lucas, I'm going to bed" she said before turning on her heel and walking away.

I smiled at her before making my way inside, shutting the door behind me. Time for a long night, on the couch!


	5. Girl Meets Sold Houses, Unwanted Feelings, and Breakdowns

Farkle

"You sold the house!" I screamed into the phone, trying my hardest not to explode in anger.

"Do not raise your voice at me Farkle!" My mother shot back causing me to roll my eyes.

"How could you guys do this? You didn't even talk to me about this! You expect me to be just okay with this! Well, I'm not okay, that's the place where I grew up, the place that I've called home my entire life! Even when I was in London!" I yelled.

I could hear my mom sigh through the phone.

"Farkle I-" I cut her off not wanting to continue this conversation any further.

"I gotta go mom, I'll call you later" I said.

"Fark-" I pressed the end button and sighed. Why wouldn't they tell me? It would've been nice to have a heads up before they sold my childhood home. The place I was supposed to move into in a week.

"Farkle" a small voice echoed throughout the living room and I turned around to face a worried looking Riley.

"Oh, Hey Riley, I didn't se- I mean hear you come in" I said as I sat down on the couch.

"Is everything okay" she asked, her voice was full of concern and I watched as she cautiously made her way over to me.

I looked up at her big brown eyes and sighed. "Umm, that was my mom. She and dad, umm, they sold our house without telling me."

"I'm sorry Farkle" Riley said as she put her hand on mine in a reassuring way. I ignored the warm feeling in my stomach as I looked her in the eyes.

"Thanks, I was planning to move in there next week when the rest of my stuff arrives but that's not an option anymore. I don't know what I'm going to do anymore Riles" I told her and she nodded looking at me with those big warm brown eyes of hers. I felt butterflies and I quickly looked away, no, not now and not Riley.

"Well you can stay here as long as you need Farkle" she told me and I nodded.

"Thanks, I'm sorry about earlier Riley, I didn't mean to make you angry I just never really pictured you as a journalist. I thought you would make up your own stories, your own little Rileytowns" I said cracking a smile a the memory of Riley's happy place that she never hesitated to share with us.

Riley's hand left mine and she stood up. I looked over at her and saw that her once concerned face had turned hard and cold.

"I haven't really been to Rileytown in awhile Farkle" she told me as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Why not?" I asked her as I watched her move around the kitchen and opening the refrigerator.

"I don't really know, I guess I just don't really have a reason to go there anymore Farkle" she said, avoiding eye contact with me.

"What happened Riley?"

"I don't want to talk about it Farkle okay, can you just drop it?" she said before opening her can of soda. What's going on with her?

"Riley, wha-"

"Just drop it Farkle, I don't want to talk about it okay" she told me, her voice was louder and bolder. She was angry at me for no freaking reason!

"Riley I ju-"

"No Farkle" she said finally looking up at me. Her eyes were watery and red and she looked like she was about to break.

"I'm going to bed" she told me before grabbing her drink and turning on her heel and heading towards her room.

What happened to you Riley?

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

Riley

I rushed to close the door behind me. I didn't want to break down in front of Farkle, I couldn't. Horrible memories came crashing down on me like a tidal wave and before I could stop them the tears came as well.

The pain and sorrow that I had kept up inside for months came out. I didn't deserve what happened to me. I thought that no one did, no one deserves to hate themselves because of one horrible person. I thought that no one deserved to feel this worthless and unlovable. No one deserves to cry themselves to sleep at night.

Right?

I mean I was a nice person who did nice things and did no wrong to anyone. I tried my hardest to be there for everyone even the people I shouldn't have been there for.

I was completely and utterly helpless in that situation and I hated it. I hated that feeling, I hated myself for it.

My body shook as the tears poured out of me. I can't do this, I can't feel like this anymore.

I can't feel empty and worthless anymore. I can't lie to myself or anyone else anymore.

I just can't do it anymore and I don't know how I've been so strong for so long. Just one question from a boy I haven't seen in years set me off. He bought all the feelings that I've been avoiding back and I hated it and I hated him for making me feel like this again.

It's not his fault, I told myself. He doesn't know Riley, he doesn't know.

"Riley" Farkle voice softly rang out as he cracked open the door. Once he caught a sight of me his face fell. He looked at me with sadness, no, he looked at me with pity.

"What happened Riley?" he asked once again, doesn't he know I don't want to answer him. I shook my head and tried to contain my sobs, that didn't really work out.

Farkle arms wrapped around me and I didn't hesitate to hug back. My tears continued to fall, dampening his shirt but I honestly don't think he cared that much.

His hand stroked my back and he told me everything was going to be okay. His voice was reassuring and nice to hear. His words made me feel safe, and for a second there, I believed him.


	6. Girls Meets Morning Hugs, Work Friends and Divorced Bosses

Riley

My alarm blasted through the air waking me up from a dreamless sleep. Arms were wrapped around my waist and I turned over to see a sleeping Farkle. I gently untangled myself from him and made silenced my phone before sitting up.

"Riley" I looked down and my eyes landed on a now wide awake Farkle.

"Are you okay?" he asked me and I nodded giving him a reassuring smile.

"I have to go to work Farkle but I'll see you when I get back" I told him as I stood up from the bed and made my way over to my closet. I could hear the bed creak as Farkle got up and footsteps make their way to the bedroom door before closing it behind him.

It felt nice, last night I mean. Just to have someone to hold you in your darkest moments, someone to make you feel like everything was going to be okay. It felt warm, it felt like home even.

Is that weird, to feel at home in someone's arm? Yeah, it does doesn't it.

I pushed all thoughts of Farkle aside as I finished getting dressed. I grabbed my phone from my bedside table and made my way out of my room and into the living room. Farkle had fallen back asleep on the couch and I smiled, he looked cute. Okay Riley, now you're just being creepy.

I grabbed my bag from the kitchen counter and walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind me.

I searched through my bag for my headphones as I hurried down the street. Once I found them I plugged them into my phone and clicked on music. I pressed the shuffle button and stuffed my phone back into my purse. Today I just felt like I needed some music to I don't know, pass the time or something.

The familiar beat of Chrisette Michele's A Couple of Forevers filled my ears and it made me smile. THis song always made me feel warm inside, it made me want to fall in love and spend the rest of my life with the same person. When I was fifteen I heard this song in a grocery store and I absolutely adored it.

I arrived at the bus stop just as it pulled up. I made my way onto the bus and sat next to the same girl from yesterday, her headphones were on and music was blasting as usual. My attention stayed on the music that was filling my ears and I couldn't help but day dream.

I think every person has tat one vision of happiness that they want and I wasn't any different. I always imagined myself dancing in the living room with the person I've loved for most of m life. By then we're old and wrinkly and the song we danced to at our wedding is playing in the background. We're dancing slowly and our foreheads our touching as we smile at each other.

They begin to sing the lyrics to me softly in my ear as I rest my head on their shoulder. That's the dream and I hope one day it can come true. The bus pulled to a halt right in front of my office building. I quickly hopped off the bus and made my way inside the luxurious building.

"Hello Ms. Matthews" the secretary, Margo, said as I walked.

"Morning Margo, how are you" I asked.

"Great actually, Malia is just now starting to give me and her dad a chance to sleep at least four hours a night which is good" she told me and I laughed. Margo gave birth to her baby about three months ago and besides the look of exhaustion she wore every time I saw her, she seemed happy.

Child birth hadn't really taken that much of a physical toll on her as I would assume. She had gained a few pounds but in all the right places and her caramel skin still had the beautiful glow. I have no idea how she still managed to look so pretty.

Her husband, Austin, was the doorman here before he got a better job offer across the street. He was a good looking guy, built, blue eyes, tall and shaggy blonde hair. He was attractive but not really my type and plus they were one of the cutest couples I've ever seen in my life.

Margo handed me a stack of papers and I thanked her before heading into the elevator and clicking on the 5 button. The elevator ride was short and before I knew it I was heading into the messy chaos called work. I quickly dodged someone who was rushing to the copier and a coffee guy on my way to my desk.

"Sup Riley" I looked over at my one of my only work friends, Travis.

"Hey Travis, how's Connor" I asked as I sat down in desk in front of his.

"He's being a jerk as usual" I laughed at the way he described his relationship with his boyfriend of two years. As far as I knew Travis and Connor were exact opposites, Connor was quiet and reserved and Travis, well Travis was the stereotypical gay person but I honestly loved him for that.

"What about you and that guy, Frank" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"You mean Farkle, there as good as they can possibly get" I told him as I put my stuff down and plopped down in my really spinny and fun chair.

"Who names, their kid Farkle anyway?" I laughed at his comment.

"Did you hear about the boss man's divorce" Travis told me and I shook my head. He filled me in about what happened and honestly, I felt horrible afterwards.

"So she cheated on him after three months of their marriage, that's terrible" I told him.

"Yeah it is, but the good news is that the fine piece of man if back on the market" Travis said biting his lip causing me to burst out laughing.

"You do know you have a boyfriend right?" I told him and he pouted before lighting up once again.

"Yeah I know, but you don't missy" He told me.

Wait, what?


	7. Girl Starts to  Gain and Lose Feelings and Introduces a mystery p. o.v.

Smackle

I closed the door behind me and sighed before making my way into the living room of my apartment. 

"Hey" I jumped at the sound of the voice. I turned around and was surprised to see Lucas standing in the kitchen riding my refrigerator.

"Uh, what are you doing" I asked as I made my way over to him putting my purse down on the counter in the process. 

"Looking for something to eat, why?" he said his eyes returning back to the food in the fridge before him. 

"Yeah, I got that but shouldn't you be back at your place with Maya or something. I mean isn't that what couples do, try and fix the problem they have before it turns into a break up" I said as I closed the refrigerator door, so that he could face me. 

"Well yeah, but, I just don't think I'm ready. Plus, what do I have to apologize for, I didn't do anything wrong" he said, his green eyes staring into my brown one. 

"To be honest, I don't know and I don't care. Just go home and fix it" I told him as looked away from him and made my way over to my bag. 

"Smackle" he whined and I rolled my eyes at his playfulness. 

"No, Lucas. Go home to your girlfriend and make things right because I am not one for room mates, especially ones who are male" I said turning around to face him. 

"Fine, fine" he said throwing his hands in the air and making his over to where his jacket and duffel from last night laid. 

"But if we get in another fight or break up I am personally blaming you" he said and I laughed. 

"I think I can live with that now please go" I said pushing him out of the front door. I could hear him laughing as he walk down the hall. A small smile stretched across my face as I leaned against the door. Butterflies swarmed my stomach and a warm feeling crept inside my heart. OH my god, what is happening to me.

I can't like Lucas, I can't! I shook my head as I pushed all thoughts of him out of my mind and walked towards my room. I have work to do anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maya

An old song by James Arthur blasted throughout Lucas's apartment as I worked vigorously on my oil painting.

I couldn't let my issues with him get in the way of my art, my teacher, Mr. Coleman wanted this by Monday and I wasn't going to disappoint him.

"Maya" I voice screamed over James'. 

I placed my paintbrush down and tied my hair back. I wiped my hands against my big white t-shirt and blew the bangs out my face. 

"Hi" I looked up to see Lucas standing in the doorway. 

"Hi" I said awkwardly as I looked back down at my feet. 

"How are you?" he asked, was he serious right now?

"Fine, why don't you tell me why you stormed out like some kind of maniac and left me worried about you all night Lucas! I was worried sick" I exclaimed. 

"Maya, let's not fight okay. Can we just talk for once instead of arguing? I'm tired of fighting with you" he told me. He was right, arguing seem to be the only thing we do now and he's not the only one who's tired of it. 

"Okay, I just, just don't run off like that okay" I said and he nodded as he came closer to me and wrapped his arms around my tiny frame. I wrapped my arms around him instinctively. I was used to hugging Lucas and it usually made me feel all warm and happy inside but this time. This time something was different. I felt like we were just running through the motions and the feeling just wasn't there anymore. 

I ignored my thoughts and continued to hold on to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

?

I pulled onto the curb of the familiar building and smiled. I got out of the car and was immediately greeted by sixteen year old nephew. 

"it's good to see you" he told me and I nodded in agreement. 

"You look good buddy, hows the wife" I joked and he laughed. 

"She's good, let's go inside" he said as he walked off in the direction of their home and I followed suit. 

Something tells me that this is going to be interesting.


	8. Girl Meets Haagen Daas and Cover Stories

Riley

"So are you coming over tonight or what?" I asked Maya as we sat down at one of the best ice cream place in the world, Haagen Dazs . 

"Why what's happening tonight?" she asked before taking a spoon full of caramel cone ice cream into her mouth. 

"Seriously, how could you forget family-friend game night and mom and dad's" I told her before taking a lick of my own strawberry sprinkle covered ice cream. I almost moaned at the taste, god I love ice cream.

"Crap, I totally forgot. Yeah I'll definitely be there" she said as she took in another spoonful of ice cream. 

"Tell Lucas to come to" I said practically lost in the mintiness of this heavenly ice cream.

"Oh right, Lucas" Maya said looking down at her ice cream nervously. What the heck is going on here?

"What's wrong, you just oh lucased me, something is very wrong here Maya" I said looking at her urgently. 

"I think, I think that there's something wrong with us" she said uncertainty as she furrowed her brow still avoiding contact with me.

"What, but you're Lucas and Maya, you guys are Lucaya one of my OTPs, what is happening? Did I do something wrong?" I asked and she laughed. 

"No, it just that things don't feel the same between us anymore" she said after a moment of silence. 

"Do you guys are going to break up" I asked and she shook her head. 

"I honestly have no idea" she said and I decided it wouldn't be the best to further to push the subject. 

We had mindless chatter for the next 45 minutes, completely forgetting about our boy problems which would probably come back to bite us in the butt eventually.

********

"Welcome back Ms. Matthews" I rolled my eyes at Travis' obvious sarcasm. 

"I know my break ended twenty minutes ago but I have a really good excuse" I said as I put my bag down and prepared to tell him everything that happened at Haagens.

"You don't have to explain that to me the boss man in his office waiting to see you" Travis said sending me an apologetic look. 

Fear filled my veins and I froze. Crap, he wants to see me, he's never wanted to see me before! Am I getting fired, I never been so scared for my job before! I've never done anything like this before, don't I get like a warning or something before he can just fire me. 

"Ms. Matthews, in my office now" I hadn't even notice him come out of his office until now. Now Mr. Smith was fairly new to the company, he took over for his dad last year. He couldn't be older than 25, just two years older than me but his whole demeanor screamed maturity. 

He had dark brown hair that always seemed to look freshly cut. He always wore a suit even on casual Fridays and he barely showed any emotion at all. He was the definition of intimidating. 

I walked towards him and stepped into his office. He followed behind me quickly closing the door behind him and making his way behind his desk. 

"Have a seat Ms. Matthews" it felt weird for him to call me Ms. Matthews. It made me feel like we were older than we actually were. 

I sat down without a word, he was focused on a file in front of him and didn't speak to me for at least two minutes. Anxiety took its toll and started to eat away at me, I felt like I was going to explode or something. 

"Am I in trouble?" I blurted not being able to help myself. He looked up at me, his face full of amusement before shaking his head no.

"No, I just had a few questions about your last couple of articles on North West" he said and relief flooded over my body. 

"What about them?" I asked. 

"I just wondered where you where getting all this information from, do you know someone close to the Kardashians or something because this stuff is good. How did you know she got kicked out of her last private school, again?" he pondered.

"Uh, I have a friend who works at the salon where Khloe gets her hand made nail polish from and while she's waiting she talks a lot I guess" I told him truthfully.

"Well Congratulations on your first front page story" he said shooting me a blinding white smile, it was infectious and it was hard not to grin. Wait, did he just say front page, as in the cover story! Oh my god! My story is going to be on the cover! 

"Oh my god, thank you so much sir!" I exclaimed with the biggest smile plastered on my face. 

"No problem, you earned it now please go enjoy the rest of your day" he said looking back down at the papers in front of him. 

"Oh I will" I said, my voice oozing excitement as I stood up and practically skipped out of his office, I could've swear I heard him chuckle as I left, whatever my story is going to be on the cover. Woohoo

"Travis, guess who just got their first cover story, this girl" I said pointing to myself. 

"Really congratulations sweetie" he said as he got up to hug me which I happily returned. 

"Hey, my family is having our monthly family-friend game night, you and Connor should come" I said as we pulled apart. 

"Sure, Connor's out of town but I'll be there" he said and I smiled. Tonight is going to be awesome, the perfect ending to a perfect day ! God, I am so excited!


	9. The Arrivals : Girl Meets Family-Friend Game Night Pt. 1

Topanga

"Cory did you pick up the drinks and chips" I asked as I finished setting the game up. 

"Yep and I made sure that everyone was invited" he said coming out of the hall and making his way towards me. 

"Are you sure, you called Shawn and Katie and made sure to tell Riley what today was so she can tell all her friends" I reminded him and he nodded as he placed his hands on mine. 

"Honey you need to relax I'm sure everything is going to be fine" he reassured me. 

"I will be the judge of that thank you very much" I told him leaning in for a kiss which he quickly responded to. No matter how many years Cory and I are married I could never get tired of kissing him. 

I slowly pulled away and smiled. 

"Did you make sure Auggie and Ava would be home in time for the game" I asked him and he nodded before leaning in for another kiss. God, I loved this man!

"Ew gross, no kissing in front of your kids" I laughed as we pulled away and I turned around to see one disgusted looking child of mine. 

"How do you think you got here buddy" Cory said making me laugh and cause August to cringe. 

"Too much information dad, Ava and I are going to go play video games in my room" he said before grabbing onto his girlfriend's hand and leading her towards the hall. 

"You know the rules, door stays open" I called after them. 

"Don't worry Topanga, I'll take good care of him" Ava told me as they walked past us. Alarm filled my body as unconsciously started to follow them only to be held back by Cory.

"Babe, don't worry she's just messing with you" Cory said and I nodded. 

"I know, I swear that girl lives to get under my skin" I seethed. 

"Of course she does, its your dynamic, you guys are Ava and Topanga" I laughed at his foolishness. 

"Yeah I guess you're right" I told him. 

A knock on the door sounded and Cory made his way to the door. Huh, that's funny, game night doesn't start for another hour and a half.

The door opened to reveal a very happy looking Charlie and Serena holding cupcakes in each of their hands. Why am I not surprised? 

"Hi Mr. Matthews, Mrs. Matthews" Charlie said as he walked in followed by a smiling and very pregnant Serena. 

Charlie and Serena met in their senior year of high school, Serena was new to school and Charlie being the nice guy that he is offered to show her around school. It was funny because they were pretty much exact opposites. Charlie was a worrier, he worried about the future, the past and everything in between. He was a romantic and fell in love fast and hard and always followed the rules. 

Serena was a different case, it was rare to see her worry, Charlie did enough of that for the both of them. She was incredibly smart and preferred logic over feelings and never hesitated to break the rules when she saw fit. She was about 5'9, a couple of inches shorter than Charlie and had beautiful long black hair, fair skin and brown almond shaped eyes. It was hard for Charlie to break down her walls and get her to fall in love but it happened and I've never seen him or her happier. 

"Wassup Topanga" Serena said as she slowly sat down on the couch opening the box of sweets and picking up a chocolate one. 

"Hey kid how you holding up" I asked her and she laughed. 

"Besides the fact that my feet are swollen and my back aches, everything's is fantastic" she told me and I laughed. 

"Yeah I remember what it was like to be pregnant, it'll be over soon" I told her reassuringly. 

"I hope so because this little guy is driving me insane" she told me and I laughed knowing exatly how she felt. We spent the next couple of minutes chatting about her pregnancy before she had to put the cupcakes away so she wouldn't eat them all. 

Zay and Missy were next to arrive. Yeah I know, never saw that coming but after they had gotten together, Riley and Missy became good friends since she wasn't chasing after Lucas anymore. 

I watched as they sparked up a conversation with Serena and Charlie. A man named Travis arrived next, apparently he was a friend of Riley's from work. He was followed by another couple, Margo and Austin, also from Riley's job I couldn't help but notice how tired they looked but I didn't question it. 

Shawn and Katie were next to arrive. Cory was enthusiastic as usual to see his soulmate and Katie and I got to talk about the girls and the restaurant. 

Maya and Lucas arrived next, they seemed distant from each other. They didn't talk to each other at all and I was starting to get worried. This wasn't like them at all. Lucas spent most of his time wither talking to Zay or Charlie and Maya tuck with Serena and Missy. Something was very wrong with this picture. And Katie and I were determined to get to the bottom of it. 

************

Riley

"Riley were going to be late" Farkle called from the living room. 

"Hold your horses, I'm coming" I called back as I put on my last earring and grabbed my purse. 

"Well if it Mr. Impatient" I taunted as I walked into the living room causing Farkle to playfully.

"Yeah okay, let's go" I laughed as I made my way out of the door and the cool New York air surrounded me. 

Farkle followed behind me. We walked in silence next to each other, it wasn't awkward just strangely comforting. 

We hadn't talked about what had happened two days ago and I prefer to keep it that way. I kind of just wanted to forget all about that night to be honest. I didn't want Farkle to know about what had caused that, I didn't even want to know about it. But I did, and I couldn't forget about it and trust me I tried. He was going to ask eventually, I needed to tell him. 

Not now though, that talk could wait, tonight is supposed to be about fun and I'm not going to ruin the mood by talking about the past.

Everyone was gathered around the coffee table when we walked in. Monopoly sat in the center and I smiled realizing that this was a long lasting game. 

We sat on the floor beside each other and I couldn't help but smile at the fact that our knees happened to be touching. 

"Mom, who else are we waiting for?" I asked looking around. Everyone seemed to be here. 

"Smackle hasn't shown up" Lucas answered before my mom could. 

I nodded before taking out my phone and started scrolling aimlessly through my Tumblr dashboard. 

"Sorry I'm late guys" that voice was way deeper than Smackle's. I looked up and was shocked to see..

"Uncle Boing" Maya said interrupting my thoughts. 

What the heck was Josh doing here?


	10. Teams : Girl Meets Family-Friendly Game Night Pt. 2

Maya

He still had the beanie. The black one that I stole from him the summer before ninth grade, he still had it.

I hadn't seen or heard from him in three years yet he still had the beanie. The beanie that practically belonged to me until eleventh grade. I remember wearing it in front of him jut to see is he would try and take it back. Which he did but he was never fast enough to catch me, he was always to slow.

He had given me my first real kiss while I was wearing it. I was seventeen and he was a week away from turning twenty. I remember everything about that day, the way he chased me around the vacant Matthews home in attempt to get his hat back. How I tripped on one of Auggie's sneakers and cane tumbling down, bringing him with me. 

My whole entire body froze as I looked up into his bright green eyes, my smile faded and everything around us had disappeared. We were floating in a galaxy ful of stars together. 

I remember the way his breath had fanned my face as he slowly leaned in I remember the anxiety, fear and excitement that built up in me once I realized what he was doing. 

I remember his warm soft lips and the way the caressed my own. I remember my hands in his dark hair and the way his tongue tasted as it fought with mine. I remember everything about our one and only kiss, the kiss that caused the butterflies in my stomach to change into a giant stampede whenever he was around then. 

I remember staying up until four a.m. just thinking about that one kiss. I remember the sadness I felt when Riley told me that Josh had taken a job curating the Uffizi Gallery in Florence. I remember the pain I felt when I realized our kiss had meant nothing to him but everything to me. He left without saying goodbye. He left with the beanie. 

Memories that I had long put away came flooding back to me and with those memories came the feelings too. 

I stared at him is awe. He had changed, grown taller, his shoulders had broaden but his eyes, his beautiful pale green eyes had remained the same. 

"When did you get here?" Riley said snapping me out of my memory haze. 

"Just now, didn't you hear me say sorry I'm late guys" he joked but no one was laughing. 

"I mean when did you get to New York and why didn't you call me?" Riley wondered. 

"I was in the process of switching to a different phone company and it took them awhie to transfer all the data in my old phone to my new one. I just picked it up actually, sorry" Josh told her and she nodded before standing up. 

"Well don't just stand there, come give your favorite niece a hug" she said smiling. 

"You're my only niece" Josh said, laughing as he pulled her into a hug.

"Don't ruin the moment Josh" Riley told him causing them both to laugh a little harder. 

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, there were some issues at work that I had to take care of" Smackle said as she walked through the door, closing it behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Crap, we forgot to warm Smackle about Farkle's return. 

"Good to see you to Smackle" Farkle said sarcastically. She didn't smile or grin at his humor, she just stared like a deer in the headlights. This isn't good. 

"What going on here?" I turned around to see a very confused looki ng Travis, Margo and Austin. 

"Farkle and Smackle are exes" Riley mumbled as she looked down at the ground. God, could this get anymore awkward. 

Josh made his way over to the one of the only two empty spots in the room which happened to be next to me. Why does the universe insist on torturing me?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucas

You could cut the tension with a butter knife right now and this was strting to get highly uncomfortable. Izzy stared at Farkle as if he had jst commited the worst murder in all of history and she trying to catch him in the act or something.

The only person who seem to be unaware of this fact was Farkle himself.

"Okay everybody, how about we pick partners" Mr. Matthews said taking the attention away from the two.

"I pick Shawn" he exclaimed and I laughed as Topanga rolled her eyes. 

"What do you say Katy?" Topanga asked.

"Sure, let's crush 'em all" Mrs. Hunter said and Topanga laughed. 

"Me and Margo our partners" Austin said as he grabbed onto his wife's hand.

Soon Serena and Charie were paired together, Auggie and Ava, Missy and Zay, Seven of us were left, Me, Izzy, Maya, Josh , Riley, Farkle and the new guy, Travis.

"Me and Riley can be partners" Farkle said as he wrapped his arm around Riley's shoulder. I raised an eyebrown but didn't dare question it, not in front of Izzy. 

"Um, Smackle and I have always been partners" Riley tells Farkle as she glances up Izzy. 

"It's fine Riley, you and Farkle can work together and I guess I'll team up with Travis" Izzy said plastering a fake smile on her face as she walked over to the confused pink haired man. 

"Maya, wanna be partners" I said turning towards my girlfriend and she nodded, moving away from Josh and over to me.

"I'll guess I'll be the banker then, to keep it fair" Josh said as he grabbed the money. 

"Wait, isn't this monopoly? Why do we need to be in teams?" Travis asked. 

"Well we only have nine tokens, a token a team" Topanga explained and he nodded in understanding.

"Let's start shall we, Josh I believe you know how much money each team gets" Mr. Matthews told his nephew and Josh nodded as he began to deal out monopoly money. I looked over at Maya to give her a reassuring smile only to see her staring at Josh. The look in her eyes was familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. 

I shook off the weird feeling and found my eyes drifting to Izzy. Her face said cool, calm and collected but her eyes, were saying something completely different. I hope she's okay, I know how badly Farkle hurt her, no one deserved that especially not her. 

She deserved so much better, just thinking about the way she used to cry over him makes me want to punch Farkle in his face. We're still friends and all but what he did to Izzy was just messed up. 

I really hope this doesn't end badly.


	11. Memories and Break Downs : Girl Meets Family-Friendly Game Night Pt. 3

Isadora

I didn't think he'd come back. I thought he loved London, he said he never wanted to leave. I don't understand why he returned. He terminated our relationship because of distance and now he's back and didn't even bother to contact me when he landed. 

He told me he wasn't coming back. He lied to me, he broke my heart because he fell in love with someone else he told me. I have this feeling that he was lying about that too as well. 

Why did he lie to me? 

Did he want to hurt me? 

Did he want to make me cry? 

"Smackle" I snapped out of my daze at the sound of my common used nickname. I turned my attention back to my very enthusiastic partner. 

"Yes" I said and he laughed. 

"It's our turn" he said and I nodded, picking up the dice and throwing the dice on the board and watching as it landed on two and eight. Travis moved our hat token around the board and I stopped paying attention after that, wandering back into my train of thought which lead me back to the day of my first and only heartbreak. 

Farkle and I were engaging in our usual Friday night video call. I was seventeen and we had been together for three years now. It was our anniversary, something he must've forgotten. 

I didn't. 

"Hey Smackle" he said, his voice barely audible and his usual smile was gone. I knew almost immediately that something was wrong. 

"Hi Farkle" I said furrowing my brow as I tried to figure out was wrong with him

I can't believe that I'd been so naïve then.... 

"Are you okay" I asked him after the long period of silence in which either of us hadn't spoken. 

"Look Isadora" he never called me Isadora, in all the years that I had known Farkle he had never called me by my first name. 

"What's wrong" I asked, hoping that he would ease my anxiety by telling me he failed a test or something. 

"I don't thin- umm, maybe we should" he sighed as he finally looked me in the eye. 

"I love London and I know how you feel about New York and I would never ask you too leave your home. And long distance, it's just not going to work for me anymore Smackle" he told me and it took me awhile to process what he was saying. Did he really want to break up with me because of this? It had never been a problem for him before. Plus, he didn't even here my surprise yet. 

"Farkle, I was planning to apply to Oxford so I could come out to England and we could start our lives together" I told him with a smile on my face, hoping that it would change things. 

It didn't. 

"I've got the application and everything, I was going to surprise you once I knew if I got in o-" 

"Smackle" he said, his voice sounded cold and serious. Cold and serious was not Farkle Minkus, not at all. 

"There's someone else" he whispered as he looked down at his hands. 

"I-I don't understand" I told him, my voice barely audible. 

I understood what he meant but I just-I just didn't know he could find someone else when he was with me. 

"I-I didn't mean for it to happen like this Smackle I ju-" I cut him off, not wanting to hear anymore. 

"It's fine Farkle, I-uh-I gotta go" I said quickly avoiding eye contact with him

"Smac-" he started only to be cut off by my laptop shutting quickly. 

The tears came soon after as this slow feeling of emptiness and loneliness crept in. I cried all night that week and for the rest of the night that followed for almost three months. My friends tried hard to get me out of the depression I had fallen into and eventually it worked. 

Farkle was my first love and I always though he's be my last. I couldn't have been more wrong.

"Smackle, are you okay" I snapped out my daze as I looked over to Mrs. Matthews who was staring at me with a worried expression.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" I questioned. 

"You're, you're crying" she told me and my hand instinctively flew to my cheeks. I was met with the familiar feeling of tears. I looked around and noticed that all eyes were on me and it was very uncomfortable. 

"Thank you so much for this wonderful evening Mr. and Mrs. Matthews but if you don't mind I'm going to head home" I said standing as I grabbed my bag and maneuvered my way around the crowd before anyone could question it. A large warm and comforting hand flew to my wrist stopping me.

"Izzy, are you sure you're okay" Lucas questioned and I nodded mustering the fakest smile I possibly could. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" I told him before removing my wrist from his hand and rushing out of the door. I breathed a sigh of relief once I was out, I was anything but okay. 

************

I sat alone in the dark room as the tears continued to pour from my eyes. 

It was as if my old wounds has been painfully reopened and I wasn't sure if they were over going to close again. I took another swig of the wine bottle as I stared at the dark floor. It was as if all of those feelings I had buried deep down inside just came flooding back. 

He didn't even have the decency to call me and tell me he was back.

He never loved me did he? 

I was jus-I was nothing to him?

He never cared, he never cared about me. I was just a distraction to him

I screamed in a mix of anger and sadness as the sudden realization sunk in.

He didn't give a crap about me.

The sound of someone knocking filled my dark and empty apartment. God, why can't I just sulk in the peace of my own house. 

"Go away" I screamed like a depressed teenage girl yelling at her mother. 

"Izzy, its me" only one person called me that. 

Lucas........

I sat up from my corner and shuffled over to the door and unlocked it , opening the door to reveal his familiar face.

"You know you're a horrible liar Isadora Smackle" he said pulling me into a hug. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his torso allowing myself to be comforted by him. The tears came soon after that, I don't know how long I was crying into his arms but I didn't care. I didn't question why he'd left the Matthews for me, why he left his girlfriend for me. But that didn't matter right now, none of that other stuff mattered right now.

All that mattered was that me friend was here now, he was my rock and I was truly grateful for that.


	12. Confrontations and Kisses : Girl Meets Family-Friendly Game Night Pt. 4

Maya

"What was that all about?" Missy asked as she looked at the door where Smackle once stood. 

"I have no idea, Lucas" Serena said turning towards my boyfriend who was also staring at the door. 

"Lucas" she said again, trying to gain his attention. 

"Huh" he answered turning back around to face us. 

"Do you know what happened to Smackle? I just don't know why she rushed out of here so fast" Serena asked. 

"I think I should go talk to her" Farkle said as he stood up, I could feel Lucas tense beside me. I turned around to see him staring Farkle down. It was the same look he had when he pushed Billy in gym and when he found out someone was bullying Riley. Lucas was angry.

I wrapped my arm around his, stealing his attention from Farkle to me .

"No, I think it will just make thing worse. She needs time" Riley said as she pulled Farkle down next to her. She was right, Smackle would be fine in the morning. 

"Bull" Lucas said beside me. 

"Excuse me" Riley said, looking at Lucas in shock. 

"She's had nothing but time for the past four years what she needs is closure. She need to know why you did what you did Farkle" Lucas told him. 

"What do you mean? We broke u-" Farkle began but he was soon cut off by Lucas. 

"For no good reason Farkle! You broke her heart for no good reason!" Lucas exclaimed, his voice getting louder and louder with every word.

"Lucas you need to calm down" Riley told him.

"Why? A week ago you couldn't stand him and now you're defending him" Lucas asked standing up his voice filled with disbelief. 

"I'm not defending him, Smackle's a strong woman and I'm pretty sure that last thing she wants to do is see Farkle" Riley said.

"She may not want to but they need to talk. You saw what happened after the break up. You know how badly he hurt her. She needs to know why he did what he did. So we can put all this behind us" he yelled. 

"Lucas you need to relax" I told him. 

"No, our friend is hurting right now and no one cares" he said as he looked at me and Riley. 

No one said anything. 

"Whatever" Lucas said as he walked towards the door. 

"Where are you going?" I asked. 

"After Izzy" he said before opening the door and closing it behind him. 

"We're just going to go" I turned my attention to Riley's work friends who were slowly getting up and making their way over to the door and out of it. 

I sighed, I just need to think. I walked past Topanga and towards Riley's room. I needed the Bay Window right now. I ignored Josh's quizzical look as I walked past him and made my way to window. I sat down in the usual comfortable seat but something about this didn't feel the same. Something about this was very off. Riley wasn't here. She didn't come after me like she usually did. 

I was alone. 

I breathed deeply, trying to calm my nerves. Things between Lucas and I weren't getting any better. Everything seemed to be passive aggressive between us, it was the same old boring routine we followed in high school. But everything was so much different, we were growing apart and I wasn't sure if I was ready to acknowledge that. 

I mean, the way he talked about Smackle, the way he had gotten so mad over somebody hurting her. The only other time he had gotten so angry and passionate over something like that was in the tenth grade and Ricky Masters asked me out. 

But that was over four years ago and he hadn't gotten like that since. Sometimes I wonder if we're just settling for each other. 

"Sup Blondie" I snapped out my thoughts and turned my attention to the door. Josh stood there, staring at me with his kind eyes and that stupid black beanie that held incredible memories. 

"Hey, uh did Riley send you to check on me" I asked as he made his way over to me. I scooched over for him to sit down.

"No I think she's leaving with Farkle" he said, scratching the back of his neck as he looked down on me. 

"Oh, okay cool" I said looking down at my thumbs as if they had become the most interesting things in the world. 

"I um, I actually came to see if you were okay" he said sliding into the seat next to me. I looked over at him in confusion. 

"Why wouldn't I be? It's Smackle that you should be worried about, not me" I told him looking down at my lap. 

"Really? Look, I don't know Smackle very much but I know you Maya and I know when something's bothering you" he said. 

I looked at him and almost melted at the sight of his bright green eyes. They were so beautiful. 

I didn't say anything as I continued to stare. This was a bad idea, it was like a trap and I had fallen right into it. 

"Maya" Josh whispered and it was then that I realized just how close we were. My stomach churned but I didn't pull back. Oh god, why didn't I pull back!

Josh's lips met mine and it was as if I was seventeen again. Our lips molded together in an array of euphoria. I couldn't help the smile, despite having felt his lips on mine before this was like a whole new experience.

Josh's lips were softer than the last time and the kiss was gentle but it was more than enough for me. I was lost in a world of bliss and everything around us just faded away. 

"Maya" Josh pulled away from me, slowly and my eyes fluttered open to see his beautiful ones staring right back at me. 

"Maya" I snapped out of my trance and looked over at the door. 

"R-Riley" I stuttered out. Crap!


	13. Girl Meets The Flash, Cuddles, Unexpected Sleepovers and Roommate Crushes

Riley

I hadn't spoken to Maya or Josh in two weeks. Ever since the incident, I had done my best to avoid them all, including Lucas. God, he's going to be so hurt when he finds out what happened between my best friend and my uncle. 

"Riley"

Were they going to break up?

"Riley"

Were they going to forget about it and move on?

"Riley"

Why did she have to kiss him? She knows I'm a horrible liar. Lucas is going to be crushe-

"RILEY" I snapped out my haze and looked up to see Farkle staring down at me with concern.

"Are you okay? You haven't talked to me since game night. I'm kind of worried now" he said whilst chuckling nervously. 

"Oh, it's nothing I just have a lot on my mind" I told him honestly. He stared at me, still not believing me but he dropped the subject. 

"Come on, the pizza's here" he told me and I nodded following him out of my room and into the living room.

"Hey are you alright, you've been acting really distant lately" Farkle asked as we both crashed down on the couch. 

"Yeah, I'm fine" I told him reaching for the remote control and flipping on the TV. 

"Are you sure, I mean you aren't really acting like yourself and I'm worried about you Riles" I snapped my head to face him and nodded. 

"I'm completely fine Farkle, trust me" I said and he nodded slowly, still not believing me. 

I chose to ignore it and continued to flip absentmindly through channels until I landed on a familiar show that made my heart clench. I had no idea it was Tuesady, I got to step up my fangirl game man. 

"What is this?" Farkle asked beside me and I practically choked on air. I looked over and stared at him in shock. 

"You've never seen The Flash before?" I asked, gawking at him. 

He looked at me, confusion plastered all over his face. 

"No, I know about the hero but I've never seen the show, I mean I didn't think it was that much of a big dea-" 

"OF COURSE IT'S A BIG DEAL, THIS HAS BEEN MY LIFE FOR THE PAST SEVEN YEARS" I  exclaimed at him as his eyes widened. 

"Sorry, I just love this show" I told him turning back to the screen. 

"Oh this is the Westallen wedding episode, you have to watch this entire thing from the beginning if you're going to understand my obsession" I told him quickly turning it off and grabbing his hand pulling him towards my room where I had successfully downloaded every episode of The Flash on my tablet.

"What's Westallen" Farkle called after me and I sighed. This is going to take a lot of work isn't it. 

************

"Oh my god" Farkle breathed next to me and I laughed. 

"Yeah I know, that show is amazing" I told him as I looked up at his awe struck face. 

"Yeah, do they ever defeat Zoom? And why is Wally such a jerk? And when is Linda coming back? Does Caitlin ever get to be in love with a guy that doesn't die or turn out to be an evil douche? Will Cisco ever fall in love? And oh my god, what about Barry and Iris, I mean why aren't they together yet? This show is just messing with my feelings. " He said. 

"I know right, now you know how I feel" I told him enthusiastically. 

"Can we watch more?" he asked and I nodded my head as my eyes traveled back down to the tablet screen. I looked at the time, crap, it's almost 1 a.m.

"Oh no, I'm sorry but we both have work in the morning, sorry Farkle" I told him, turning my attention back to him. 

That's when I realized how close we were to each other right now. 

 

My breathing hitched and the once comfortable atmosphere had turned tense, well at least for me anyway. Farkle didn't really seem to notice but I did and some part of me wanted to pull away but the other part of me wanted to snuggle closer to him. 

"Come on, just one more episode I swear and then I can wait until next week" Farkle said looking down at me sending me a hopeful look. I stared into his green-blue eyes and found myself nodding along. He silently whispered yes before pressing play on the next episode. 

His eyes were glued to the screen but mine were glued to him. A tsunami of butterflies crashed into my stomach and my breath quickened. I studied Farkle's feature and realized just how much he had grown up, his hair seemed to get darker over the years and his facial features had gotten more defines. He was beautiful. 

 I looked away when I realized I was staring at him like some kind of creeper and tried my hardest to focus on the screen. Not the fact that his arms were wrapped around me or the fact that we shared a blanket. 

I didn't dare move afraid I might ruin the moment.

I wanted to stay like this for as long as possible. 

I wanted to stay wrapped in his arms as long as possible. 

I wanted it to be like this forever. 

And for some reason that scared me. It scared to wits end because now I realized something. 

I liked Farkle Minkus...

****************

The sound of my alarm going off woke me up and I groaned and reached over to silence it. My arm wrapped around something warm and moving. My eyes shot open and they landed on a perfect sleeping angel, known better as Farkle. 

And they way we were entangle didn't do anything for the stampeded in my stomach. 

 

"Hey" Farkle said in a raspy voice as his eyes fluttered open. 

"Hi" I breathed. 

"I should probably go, considering I have less then an hour to get to work" he said  pushing up off the bed and leaving my room. 

I sighed once he was gone, my head fell back against the bed. This just got a lot more complicated. 

"Oh and Riles" Farkle's voice rang out through the room and my head shot up again to see him in the doorway. 

"I had fun last night, I can't wait to finish the rest of the season next weekend" he told me and I smiled which he returned. 

He left after that, for real this time and I couldn't help the giant smile that appeared to be tattooed on my face permanently now. And it was all because of him. 

It was all because of Farkle Minkus. 

I giggled to myself, god it's like I'm seventeen again or something. 

I shut off my alarm and quickly scrolled through my notifications, most of which were spam until my eyes landed on something I really didn't want to see or respond to. 

[Can We Talk]

Oh boy...


	14. Girl Meets Invitations, Chipotle Meetings and Secrets

Riley

"Why are you smiling so hard?" I looked over at Travis who stared at me with a quizzical look and shrugged. 

"I don't know, today has just been incredible so far" I told him, smiling as my eyes drifted back to the article I was currently writing of Zayn and Liam Payne's wedding in Soho.

"How can you be happy now that two of the world's sexiest men are getting married" he whined and I laughed. 

"How's Connor Trav, I mean he is your BOYFRIEND after all" I said and he laughed. 

"Hey, just because I already ordered doesn't mean that I can't still look at the menu" he told me and I laughed. 

"Whatever Travis" I said returning my attention to the laptop in front of me. 

"Speaking of delicious men" he whispered and I looked up confused until my eyes met the boss man's figure. God, he really was something to look at. Mr. Smith was a gorgeous man. I mean he had a perfect smile that he rarely even showed. But Farkle's smile could light up any room. However Mr. Smith had these deep, warm brown eyes that made any girl (or guy) melt. But Farkle had these beautiful greyish blue eyes that I could easily get lost in. 

Stop Riley! You're comparing two guys who don't even like you. 

"Ms. Matthews" I snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of my name and looked up at my incredibly attractive boss. 

"Hi, Mr. Smith, is there anything I can help you with?" I asked. 

"Yes, you see Ms. Matthews, there's an gallery coming up this weekend with an up and coming artist featuring her latest work. I need my best reporter on it" he said pointing towards me and I nodded. 

"So when is it, what time?" I asked, quickly bombarding him with questions on my next task. 

"This Saturday at eight p.m., semi-formal, all of the details are in this invitation" he said handing me a flyer. 

Wait, a flyer? 

"But I thought this was a big event or something" I questioned, furrowing my brow at the paper in front of me. 

"It is, but the artists wants to reflect her personality throughout every single part of the gallery, even the invitations. I will see you then Ms. Matthews" he said before turning to leave. 

"Wait, you're going to" I asked. He turned around to meet me my gaze and nodded. 

" I happen to be a huge fan of art Ms. Matthews now if you'll excuse me" he said turning back around and making his way towards his desk. 

"Looks like somebody's got a date with a billionaire" Travis said from behind me. 

"It is not a date" I told him. 

"Sure Riley, sure" he said and I rolled my eyes. 

It was not a date, right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josh

I played with my hands nervously as I sat outside of Chipotle. I looked around nervously, she should've been here by now. 

"Hey" I whipped around and let out a sigh of relief when I saw Riley's face. 

"Hey, thanks for meeting me" I told her and she nodded making her way over to me and sitting down across from me. 

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked, avoiding eye contact with me. 

"I know you saw what happened between Maya and I and I just wanted to let you know that it's not going to happen again" I said sounding more confident than how I felt. 

"How do I know that? She has a boyfriend Josh, she loves him and he loves her" she stated finally meeting my gaze. 

"It won't I swear, I-I just don't know what happened. I mean I don't even know how or why the kiss took place but it was a mistake and we both regret it Riley" I told her, hoping my words would reassure her. 

"But you guys both made that mistake together and from where I stood it didn't look like you guys regretted it" she said bluntly, her eyes staring me down. 

"But we do, trust me we do. Maya and I haven't even spoken since that night, nothing is going on betwwen us" I exclaimed. 

"So, you two both betrayed Lucas, a friend of yours and her BOYFRIEND Josh" I winced at her words. That's exactly why I regretted what happened between us so much. Lucas didn't deserve that, no one did. 

"I know Riley, believe me I know" I whispered my eyes traveling to the ground, not wanting to face my disappointed niece. 

"Yeah I do too, and once Lucas finds out I don't kno-" she began. 

"Wait what! Who said Lucas ever has to find out, look we both know what that would do to him if he knew. Lucas and Maya's relationship would be over and so would our friendship Riley." I said. 

"Are you kidding me right now, you're asking me to keep this secret from one of my best friends. I don't know what's worse, the fact the Maya CHEATED on him with you or the fact that you want me to lie about it " she spit and I cringed at her harsh words. 

"It's not lying Riley, you're just not telling him something. Please don't think of it like that Riley, what's the point of hurting someone over a measly kiss, it didn't even mean anything and I know how much Lucas and Maya mean to each other, I couldn't live with myself knowing that I ruined her happiness" I told her truthfully. 

You're lying, that kiss did mean something and you know it. 

I ignored my thoughts as I waited for Riley to respond, hoping that she could understand where I was coming from. 

"I-I don't know about this Josh, I-I think I need some time to think about all of this" she stated softly and I nodded. 

"Okay, but just consider what I'm telling you" I told her and she nodded before standing up and walking away. 

Maybe I- Maybe I shouldn't have come back to New York, I think I just made things a lot more complicated now that I'm back.


	15. Girl Meets Art Galleries Pt. 1

Maya

"You ready to go?" I turned around trying not to stab the side of my head as I looked at Lucas. 

"Umm, give me like five minutes okay" I told him as I turned my attention back to the mirror. 

"Okay, I'll be in the car when you're ready" he told me, the door closed before I could respond. I sighed, I can't worry about him the night of my gallery. Tonight is supposed to be my night, the world will finally see what Maya Hart can do. Everyone's supposed to be there, even Farkle. For some reason Lucas invited Smackle, which is great I guess but I didn't think social things were really her kind of things. 

I smoothed over my outfit one last time before grabbing my bag and heading outside to where Lucas and the others were waiting. 

The drive there as quiet, I rode with Lucas, Smackle, Zay, Farkle and Josh. I had no idea why he had come, I think Topanga pushed him into it. Despite the company, the atmosphere wasn't every awkward. It kind of reminded me of freshman year, we were all together then. Best friends, but that was when Riley and Lucas were together and Farkle was head over heels for her Smackle. Oh have  times changed. 

The only person who was missing from this little reunion was Riley. She never answered my calls or text and when I went to her house, Farkle always told me she was out. 

I knew it wasn't true. Riley wasn't a good liar but sending Farkle to lie for her wasn't the best decision either. He was just as bad as she was. I didn't push it though,  I knew better than to push Riley. Riley was usually the pusher and I was the pushee. She's kind of the whole Lucas and I got together in senior year, after Josh had been abroad for almost a year. Of course he was already in college at the time, but he had signed up for some program that had sent him half away across the world when I was seventeen.

After we'd kiss for the first time.....

I can't really blame him for what happened, he saw a chance to get away from all of this chaos and took it. I probably would've done the same thing. 

Josh and I actually had talked this time. We were both fine with being friends and agreed that the kiss didn't mean anything, nothing at all. 

It didn't mean anything, it couldn't. Not now, bu-

No!

No! No! No! 

You can not think that way! 

I am in a committed, happy (not really) relationship. 

I looked over at Lucas who was too concentrated on the road to notice my eyes. A year ago I would've smiled at just the thought of Lucas. Now when I do smile around him its because of someone else or something on my phone. 

Maybe, Maybe we should break up. 

We would finally stop pretending that this, what we had made us happy. 

Riley wouldn't have to keep that huge secret. And then she might speak to me again. God, I miss my best friend. 

My eyes drifted towards Josh subconsciously only to see him smiling down at his phone. His fingers moved a mile a minute to answer the text I assume he just got. I wonder who's texting him. 

Is it girlfriend? 

Does Josh even hve a girlfriend? 

Does she make him happy? 

I shouldn't make assumptions like this, If he had a girlfriend he wouldn't have kissed me.

You kissed him when you have Lucas. 

That's different. 

How?

I am not going to argue with myself right now. I can't think about this right now okay.

My eyes drifted back to the back seat only to land on Smackle.

Smackle and I's friendship wasn't the strongest of the entire group but I still considered her a good friend. However, Lucas and Smackle's friendship had somehow gotten stronger in the last couple of weeks. They were always talking and if not talking, they were texting, I wonder what happened the night he went after her. 

Do you think that Lucas and Smackle might've d- 

No! I trust Lucas he would never do that to me. 

But you did it to him.

But that, that isn't the same

Whatever you say Maya, whatever you say.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. 

"You alright Maya?" I turned around to look at Zay, who was looking at me with concern. 

"Yeah, I'm fine" I told him. 

He didn't look convinced as he stared at me expectantly. 

"Just nerves I guess"  I told him which technically wasn't a lie. 

He nodded, still not convinced but he didn't push. I was grateful for that. 

"Don't worry Maya, you're going to do great" I turned to Josh and smiled. Butterflies erupted in my stomach as we looked at each other. 

Oh no! Oh no no no!

"Thanks" I said turning around to face the road again. 

"You'll be fine Maya, I know you'll be amazing" Lucas said as he glanced over at me. 

"Thanks" I told him. 

Nothing, not a single butterfly. 

We pulled into the parking lot of the show and I smiled in relief. My relief flooded when I realized the one person I truly needed tonight wasn't here. The one person who I needed right now, the person who pushed me to go after my dreams wasn't here. 

Nervousness flooded through my entire body. 

Where was my best friend?


	16. Girl Meets Art Galleries Pt. 2

Riley

"So you're going on a date with your boss" I looked over at Farkle who stood behind me with a confused look on his face. 

"No, it's not a date. He needed a reported to cover this new art gala and he just happens to be attending" I said as I stuck an earring in my left ear. 

"Really, because the whole golden dress thing and flowers kind of looks like you're going off to get married in the middle of the forest" he told me and I rolled my eyes.

 

 

"It's a formal event Farkle, I can't just show up in a t-shirt and jeans. And how do you know what dress I'm wearing. I'm in my room and you haven't even seen me yet" I told him as I grabbed my purse from the counter and making my way outside of my room. 

"I saw your dress earlier when you bought it but it looks like a date dress to m- Woah!" I looked up to see Farkle staring at me. HIs gaze made me slightly uncomfortable and I shuddered. 

"U-Umm, you okay Farkle?" I asked as I stared at his weirdly amazed expression. 

"Y-yeah, you umm y-you look r-really ni-nice Riles" he stuttered out and I laughed as heat rushed to my cheeks. 

"Thanks Farkle, I'll see you later okay" I said making my way to the door, rushing to get out of there. 

"Bye" he called but I was already gone. I let out a breath of relief once I was walking down the street. 

The way Farkle looked at me, oh my goodness! No one had ever looked at me like that. Never, not Charlie, not Lucas, not anyone. What does this mean? 

I shook away all thoughts of Farkle as my eyes landed on the Black Ferrari that had pulled up next to me. 

The windows rolled down and my eyes met the dark ones that belonged to none other than Mr. Smith. 

"Hello Riley" he said and I smiled as I made my way over to the other side of the car and getting in. 

He told me that he would pick me up this morning, he said he wanted to observe my journalism style and how I did my interviews. I didn't really understand why, but hey I'm not going to question the boss. 

"Hello Mr. Smith" I replied once I had buckled my seatbelt. 

"You look ravishing" he told me, pulling off into the street. 

"Uh, thanks I guess. You don't look so bad yourself" I said nervously and I wasn't lying either. He did look good, but in all honesty he always looked good. But that didn't compare to how good Farkle always looked. It was like it came natural to him or something. I wonder if Farkle ever thought about me in the way I thought about him? Was it wrong to hope that he did? I know that we've been friends since before we even knew how to write sentences but still. Maybe he could think of me in that way. Maybe he could see me that way. 

But what about Isadora? How would she react if she find out we were together? I don't want to hurt her, she's one of my best friends and I respect her too much for that. 

But then again, she and Lucas seemed to be getting along well. I mean, in high school their friendship became a lot stronger than any of us could ever imagine. And lately, things seemed to have changed between them. I mean I don't think they would sneak behind Maya's back or anything. it just seems like theyre closer than before. 

Maybe they would be good for each other. We all know Isadora deserved somebody as smart, loyal and caring as Lucas. And Lucas deserved someone as faithful, intelligent and confident as Isadora. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if Maya and Lucas broke up. 

Especially after that kiss.. 

I kno Josh said it mean nothing but still, that's not what it looked like from where I stood. 

"We're here" I snapped out of my thoughts and I looked up at where we were. It was like some kind of warehouse that had been opened to the public. Light poured from the windows and I smiled at the sound of music and the sight of people walking in. Okay, Riley let's do this. 

"Thanks for the ride" I told him and hopped out before he could say anything. I slammed the door behind me and made my way inside. 

/////////////////

Maya

"Your art is incredible, what inspired you to paint these" I smiled at the reporters question. 

"Well, I guess my friends and family were a big part of it, if it wasn't for them I probably wouldn't be here" I told her truthfully. The redhead nodded before scribbling down something on her notepad. 

I looked around as she wrote something down and my eyes locked on a familiar face. 

"Riley" I whispered. Oh my gosh! It's her. 

"Riley" I screamed, relieved that she decided to show up. That is until she saw me and froze. Her expression a mixture of shock and confusion. Something must've clicked, she must've realized that this was my show. How did she not know that? 

I called out to her again, but this time she disappeared into the crowd. 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	17. Girl Meets Art Galleries Pt. 3

Riley

No, no, no!!! This can't be happening! How did I not know that this was Maya's gallery? I don't remember her ever telling me. I weaved my way through the crowd of people, ignoring Maya's calls. I cannot face her. 

I froze as my eyes landed on Josh who stood looking up at one of Maya's paintings in awe. 

Crap! I quickly whirled around only to bump into something hard and fall on my butt. I groaned loudly and looked up only to see my eyes land on the one person I really didn't need to see. 

"Lucas" I said, my voice coming out way too high. 

"Riley?" he said in shock as he moved to help me off the floor. 

"Yep, that's me. Umm, how are you?" I asked whilst dusting my skirt off with my hands. 

"I'm good, I haven't seen you in a couple of weeks. How's everything?" he asked. 

"Great, just great. Hey Isadora" I said finally noticing the short raven haired girl beside him. 

"Hi Riley, are you alright. You look like you've just seen a ghost or something" she questioned and I laughed nervously. 

"I'm fine, just fine but I forgot my glasses outside so I should go get them" I blurted out before practically running to the door. I don't even wear glasses. 

"Riley" Oh no. 

I ducked out of the warehouse and onto the sidewalk outside of the warehouse. 

"Riley" a cold but familiar hand wrapped around my arm and turned around to face Maya. 

"Why'd you run away from me?" Maya asked, her face contorted in confusion. 

Is she serious right now?

 

///////////////////

Lucas

"Maybe we should go check on her" I told Izzy and she nodded. We watched as Riley ran out of the gallery and outside followed by Maya. 

I walked along side Izzy and we made our way outside following the two best friends. 

"Are you seriously asking me why I ran away from you Maya ?!" Riley screamed at the blonde. 

"What's going on" Izzy whispered and I shrugged. I have no idea!

"Look I know what happened between me and Josh is messed up and that's why we promised each other it would never happen again okay. There's is nothing going on between us now Riley, that kiss meant nothing to him." she told Riley. 

My heart stopped as the words left her mouth.

She kissed Josh. 

Maya had kissed Josh. 

She cheated on me. 

"Lucas" Isadora whispered from beside me and I turned my head to see her looking at me, concern and empathy in her eyes. 

"But doesn't mean anything to you Maya?" Riley questioned, no longer yelling. 

I waited for Maya to scream No. Or at least shake her head. 

But she didn't. 

She didn't say anything, she just stood there. 

"You have feelings for him don't you" 

Maya's head whipped around to face me and her eyes widened in shock. 

"Lucas" she breathed. 

"You have feelings for him Maya, don't you" I repeated waiting for her to answer. All she did was stare, her eyes slightly watering. 

"Lucas I'm sorry" she began but I didn't want to hear it. 

"Maya do you have feelings for him or not" my voice was louder than I expected it to be. A soft hand rested on my shoulder and I looked down to see Izzy looking back at me, concern and worry evident in her eyes. 

"I think before you go all Texas Lucas on Maya that maybe you should hear her out okay. I bet she has a good reason for her actions and even if she doesn't you guys were friends before you became boyfriend and girlfriend. You owe it to her to listen" Isadora.

I wanted to yell and tell her to but out, but I knew she was just looking out for me. I nodded and she looked at me one more time before heading back into the gallery. 

"I'm sorry Maya, I didn't know he was going to be ther-" Riley began but Maya cut her off. 

"I think you should leave" Maya stated, sending Riley a cold stare. Riley looked at me an then back at Maya before following Isadora back into the building. 

"So what happened?" I asked, interrupting the silence between us. 

Maya sighed, as she raked her hand through her golden hair before pinching the bridge of her nose. 

"Honestly, I don't know" Maya stated, refusing to look back at me. 

"What do you mean you don't know, you were there Maya. How could you possibly not know why you two kissed' I exclaimed. 

"Look I don't know okay, we were sitting there talking one minute and then her looked at me. The look he's given me before we'd kiss four years ago, before he left before we'd gotten together and it just, it just happened okay" she cried out. Her blue eyes finally met mine, she looked lost and confused. 

Like she didn't know how to feel. 

Like she was the same fourteen year old girl stuck in a triangle that she didn't know how to get out of. 

We stood there for lord knows how long, none of us saying anything. Both of us looking at the possibilities of what could happen next.

We could forget about it and try to make this work. But, we've been trying for so long now and to be honest I'm so done with trying. 

I'm done, I-I can't keep doing this with. I can't keep running through the motions, the routine, we've been strangers to each other for months now. Only ever speaking when we argued. This, whatever we had, it's been over for months now and we both knew it. 

We both knew it. And I know that I'm not the only one who's tired of trying. 

"Maya, I-I think that maybe it'd be for the best if we........if we broke up" I stated.

Maya didn't say anything, she just nodded her head refusing to look up at me. 

I sighed and made my way over to her, wrapping my arms around her petite friend. 

"I love you Maya" I whispered. 

"I love you too" she said hugging me back.

We pulled apart and I was surprised to see her smiling. Not the reaction I expected.

"What?" I questioned. 

She shook her head. 

"Nothing, I just, I missed my best friend Lucas. We still are best friends right?" she questioned and I laughed.

"Of course, but I think things should just stay that way" I told her. 

"Agreed"


	18. Girl Meets Red

Warning: Dark Chapter, Does Contain A Sensitive Subject So Read Cautiously and may also have triggers so please be mindful and careful when reading.

Riley

"The interview went along well I presume" Mr. Smith's voice snapped me out my thoughts and I turned my attention to the man beside me. 

"The interview, what inter-Oh, yeah umm, I-I uh I couldn't get to the artist in time" I told him, looking down at my fingers as we drove.

"Ms. Matthews, I assigned you this because I thought you were capa-" he began. 

"I know, I know I'm sorry, I'll do whatever is necessary to make this up to the company Mr. Smith. " I informed him as we pulled up the curb. 

"No it's fine Riley, it's fine" he told me with a smile. 

"Oh, thank you sir" I told him as he pulled into the curb of my apartment. 

"Are you sure you're prepared to do absolutely anything to make it up the company" he said as he took the key out of the ignition and faced me. 

"Y-Yeah I guess" I said looking at my door, wondering why he hadn't unlocked it yet. 

"Well then Ms. Matthews, I assure you this will make up for everything" he said leaning in and kissing me. 

"What are you doing?" I said pushing him off of me. 

"Letting you make it up to me" he said leaning back.

"No, stop!! Get off of me" the screams left my mouth in a muffled manner due to the fact that his warm were pressed down on it hard. I pushed against his chest but he wouldn't budge.

"Stop, please get off of me!" I screamed once his mouth moved from my lips to my neck. Tears rushed down my face as the familiar feeling of disgust and self loathing bubbled up inside me. 

"You said anything!" he growled his hand violently crushing my thigh and I whimpered at his actions. 

"GET OFF!! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!" I yelled out. 

He didn't stop and I realized no one was coming to my rescue anytime soon. I was trapped just like the last time. I cried hard as his hands rubbed harshly on my thighs, my breathing ran rigged. 

Please! Please! Somebody, anybody help! 

The sound of glass breaking silenced my pleas

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Farkle

"Where is she?" I mumbled, pacing back and forth against the apartment floor. She was supposed to be back a half hour ago

"GET OFF!! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!!" my ears perked at that sound and I ran outside. That was Riley's scream! Oh my god! 

I grabbed the door of the black car trying to pry it open only to realize that it was locked. I looked around frantically and my eyes landed on a brick. I quickly grabbed it and threw it at the window.

Riley's screaming stopped and I reached inside to unlock the doors of the convertible. I ran on the other side and ripped the door open only to see Riley sitting there, staring at the unconscious man that lied on her lap.

"Riley come on" I urged. 

She didn't move, just stared. Stared at her sick boss in a way I hadn't seen before. Her eyes no longer were Riley's they looked they belonged to a ghost, someone whose seen more than they should have. 

I lifted her up and carried her bridal style to the apartment. 

Her tears reappeared as we walked up the steps of the house. 

"Farkle h-he tr-tried to-" 

"Sshh, Riley. I know and I promise he won't get to you ever again" I assured her as I closed the front door with my foot and made my way to her room.

"It was just like the first time" she whispered into my shoulder and I stopped dead in my tracks. 

"The first time?" I questioned. This had happened before! W-Who could do something like that to her. 

"Mr. Roberts, my senior English teacher, had done it and no one stopped him Farkle. He hurt me Farkle, he did bad things to me Farkle. He took it from me" she whispered her voice soft and broken. 

Anger bubbled up inside me at her words. They did this to her, someone hurt her. Someone had taken everything that made Riley her, her happiness and hope away from her. They ruined her once and now they wanted to do it to her again. 

I wanted to cry an scream and destroy everything that had I ever hurt my Riley. I was going to hurt him in a way that he'd remember forever, just the way he should.

I placed her gently on her bed before making my way towards the door. 

"Farkle, don't go! Please don't leave me" she said and I froze. 

"I promise I'll be right back Riles, no one is going to hurt you again, I promise" 

She nodded before curling up into her pillow, clutching onto it for dear life.. She didn't move or speak, she just layed there, like an angel frozen in time.

I sighed before closing the door to her room and making my way back outside to where that asshole was. He was awake now, stumbling to look at his car, he look confused but I honestly couldn't give two shits.

"Hey asshole" I screamed and he turned his attention just in time to be slammed to the ground.

I can't tell you what happened after that because I don't exactly remember. 

All I can tell you is that I saw red, the red of his blood. The red of my anger. The red of the pain he had caused. The red of the pain I caused him. 

I wanted to hurt him just as much as he had tried to hurt Riley or any other woman for all I know 

And I think I succeeded in doing that.

I don't regret it, not for a second because he deserved everything he got that night. No one deserved to feel they way he made Riley feel. And I know I made sure he knew that.


	19. Girl Meets The Two of Us

*Two weeks later*

Riley

"Farkle, it wasn't your fault. You lost control and-" Maya began but he quickly cut her off. 

"And what Maya? I-I could've put him in a coma or worse. I'm a monster" Farkle said as he put his head between his hands. 

"Farkle, you're not a monster. He is, and I've already spoken to his lawyer, he's not pressing charges." My mother said as she made her way over to us, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

"What? Why?" he asked lifting his head up. 

"Because if he does I'll go straight to the paps and tell him exactly what he tried to do to me. His image is more important to him than what you did so.." I trailed off my eyes suddenly finding interest in the floor boards. 

"Riley you didn't have to do th-" he began but I cut him off. 

"But I wanted to. I wanted to protect you like you protected me" I told him, looking up to meet his blue gaze. 

He didn't say anything, just stared at me with an unreadable expression. 

Hours later after being asked if I was okay a million times and being treated like I was going to break at any second, my family left. 

"So I'm guessing you and Maya are friends again huh?" Farkle said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

"Yeah, I mean ever since the break up she and Lucas seem to be closer than ever and I think she has her eyes on someone else now which is cool" I told him as I made my way over to where he stood. 

"Oh, that's good. Look Riley, I've been meaning to ask you this but I don't think I ever really had the chance until now" he told me. My heart sped up at his words and I nodded eager to hear what he had to say. 

"Umm, are you alright. Riley I mean with every going and the stuff that just happened to you I just want to make sure you're good" he told me. I could feel the hope drain from my mind. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. You?" I told him as I walked past him and towards the kitchen counter. 

"But I quit this morning and they want to empty out my desk tomorrow so.." I told him and he nodded. 

"I'm sorry Riles" he said and shook my head. 

"Don't worry about it . I never really felt like I belonged there anyway. Wasn't really a fan of gossip in the first place" I assured him as I opened the fridge and reached for the grape juice.

"Oh, well that's good I guess" he told me. The air grew thick with awkwardness and the only sound that was heard was me sucking on the straw of my juice. 

"Riley" Farkle said and I immediately put my juice down. 

"Yeah" I answered. 

"Are we good? I mean since what happened two weeks ago happened things haven't been the same sinc-" I stopped listening after that. 

Of course we weren't good. He put a guy in the hospital because he hurt me. Every time I was around him I felt incredible. He was there for me when I broke down...twice. I-I love him for crying out loud and he wanted to know if we were good. 

Oh my god! I-I love him. I'm in love with Farkle Minkus. 

"So can you please tell me i-" he started. 

"I love you" I said cutting him off. 

"I-I love you to Riles. I'm glad we're ok-" he told me.

"No, no Farkle! You don't get it, I love you.,I'm in love with you! I always have been" I told him, well more myself than him but it was true nonetheless. 

"Riley I don't think that'--"

"You loved me once Farkle, Why can't you do it again?" I asked as I tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall from my face. I-I thought he would feel the same way.

"I can't do that Riley" he said and with every word my heart seemed to break a little more.

"And why is that?" I questioned not being able to help my curiosity. 

"Because I never stopped loving you Riley. I can't start something that never ended" he said his blue eyes  eyes finally meeting mine. 

My heart seemed to stop as I looked at him. The one person who had always known me better than I know myself. The one person who even if we weren't speaking, I still felt connected to. The person I've been in love with since he saved my life back in Kindergarten. 

I smiled at the memory and a small wet tear made it's way down my face. 

"Why are you crying?" I jumped at the sound of his voice. I didn't hear him come over but there he was, right next to me. 

His hand cupped my cheek and he wiped the tear with his thumb. 

"I-I'm just so happy" I said as I burst into a laugh. 

"Yeah me too" he said as I smile appeared on his lips. 

"God, I love you Riley Matthews" he told me and my smile widened. 

"I love you too" I told him as he brushed a strand of hair out of my face. 

His eyes locked on my lips and I smiled before pulling him into the first of many kisses. 

And I can tell you this. In that one moment, everything and I mean everything around me didn't matter. It was just the two of us and that's all I'll ever need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!


End file.
